Ecos del silencio
by Kanda Chii
Summary: Era un mundo perfecto... Sigo siendo perfecto... ¿verdad... Yitán? Nota: Zidane es Yitán
1. Su nombre

Un ser perfecto es aquel que el mundo necesita de él para seguir existiendo. Un ser perfecto no necesita de nadie ni de nada, porque ya de por sí está completo, si necesita de algo… solo es una burda imitación.

Nací sabiendo esto y aún lo sigo creyendo. Yo nací para que el mundo dejase de ser algo sin sentido, nací para ser la inspiración de este mundo, para destruirlo cuando llegase el momento.

Esas palabras salían de su boca, sí de mi creador, Garland. Yo solo le veía como el científico imperfecto que había creado su obra maestro. ¿Por qué seguía sus ordenes?.. Aún no conozco la respuesta, pero básicamente me dejaba hacer lo que quería. Solo me pedía ciertas cosas, como que aumentase mi poder, pero yo lo veía normal, como lo más bello y perfecto de este mundo tenía que ser el más poderoso.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, yo veía a Terra como un planeta muerto, sabía que su existencia pronto quedaría reducida a la nada, ¿mi existencia se iría con ese mundo moribundo?... Pronto supe la razón de mi creación cuando le formulé esa pregunta a Garland, yo debía utilizar otro planeta, llamado Gaia para alargar la vida de Terra. Debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y perfecto para ello, y no iba a decepcionarle, pero la curiosidad me pude y realicé varias visitas a dicho planeta.

Aunque pareciese más atractivo, yo seguía siendo el ser más perfecto de ese mundo también, y pronto empecé a plantearme si era el ser más perfecto del universo, cargo que me atribuí perfectamente en poco tiempo. Lo único que me apasionaba de Gaia era el teatro. Aún no comprendía por qué, pero era grandioso subirse a ese escenario y representar a alguien, imitarle hasta tal punto que tu esencia se fundiese con la del desconocido en el cual te convertías.

Eran maravillosos esos versos que memorizaban anteriormente y luego recitasen como si estuvieran hablando simplemente, era espectacular como podían transformar ese mundo en el de su obra, y que todo el mundo creyese en la existencia de ello. Los aplausos, las risas, las lágrimas, un mundo alternativo en el cual el actor, era el rey. Simplemente… la actividad excelente para alguien de tal grado como yo, alguien perfecto.

Como un día cualquier me encontraba caminando por el Pandemónium, el palacio donde habitábamos Garland y yo, cuando escuché a dos de los pocos sirvientes que teníamos hablando.

-¿Lo has oído? –susurró uno.

-Sí, el señor está creando a otro.

La verdad es que no era de mi estilo escuchar a escondidas, pero deseaba saber que estaba haciendo aquel viejo decrépito. Sí, con el paso del tiempo me había vuelto más perfecto y me había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas. La primera, Garland era estúpido si creía que yo me iba a dejar utilizar por las buenas. La segunda, que era un maldito bastardo… en ciertas maneras bastantes degradantes, además de ser un ignorantes siempre había tenido un trato bastante íntimo hacía mí, es decir, relaciones que entre hombres no se debían de dar, pero en esos tiempo yo era demasiado inocente como para saberlo. Y la tercera, que pronto acabaría con su vida para que mi mundo estuviese más cerca de mi adorada y brillante perfección.

-Están creando a otro ángel de la muerte….

Eso me descolocó del todo… ¿Estaba creando a otro ser como yo?... ¿Estaba planteándose remplazarme?... Eso era estúpido. No tenía sentido alguno… ¡Yo era perfecto!... No tenía fallos… Ese viejo me las pagaría. Lo primero que haría sería matar a ese pobre y burda imitación con mis propias manos para que Garland supiese lo que era tratar de sustituirme.

Me dirigí lentamente hacía las instancias del viejo pero algo llamó mi atención en la mitad del camino. Una de las puertas de unos de los tantos cuartos vacíos estaba abierta. Entré y me quedé mirando al niño que estaba sentado sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de color dorado. Era un genómido, lo supe al ver la cola. Me miró sonriendo y se acercó a mi abrazándome, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente me quedé mirándole durante un largo tiempo.

Entonces relacioné ideas… él era el nuevo ángel de la muerte…mi remplazo… ¿Tendría que vivir lo mismo que yo?.. Debía deshacerme de él rápidamente, con mis poderes debería ser fácil…pero algo que no comprendía no me dejaba hacerlo.

-Kuja…-susurró el pequeño…

Mi nombre en sus labios… sonó tan imperfecto y tan perfecto a la vez que me quedé mirándole. Acaricié su rostro con cuidado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?... Sentí la presencia de Garland detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para míralo.

-Su nombre es Yitan….


	2. Adiós

Pues como decir, no hay nada concreto de esta época sobre Yitán y Kuja. Me gusta imaginarme las acciones y pensamientos de Kuja, pues me parece que hace cosas que realmente quiere hacer, pero cuyos motivos desconocemos totalmente. ¿Por qué llevó a Yitán a Gaia si simplemente podía matarlo? Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de este personaje, me gustaría que leyesen mi teoría sobre ellos.

¡Gracias por adelantado!

No pude hacer otra cosa con Garland delante. Está muy claro que le demostré mi molestia, y esto pareció herir al pequeño, pero eso no me importaba. Solo era una burda copia de mí, después de todo cuando el viejo se diese la vuelta le mataría cruelmente por creerse superior a mí. Nada es superior a mí porque yo soy perfecto.

Me seguía repitiendo eso pensamientos mientras iba caminando por el Pandemónium hacía ninguna parte en concreto, pero cada vez que me daba la vuelta, ahí estaba de nuevo ese molesto Genómido… No paraba de seguirme y de hacerme preguntas estúpidas. Quería deshacerme de él rápidamente, pero cuando encontraba las oportunidades, no podía hacerlo. Era extraño… de alguna manera no podía acabar con él. O sabía si eran sus ojos o el simple hecho de que no se molestaba en superarme.

Estaba muy claro que no tenía mis poderes… Y no lo podía negar… Me agradaba estar con él a veces. Aliviaba mi soledad que ante ahogaba en el silencio. Más de una vez le sorprendí mirándome a través de la puerta mientras yo observaba el estrellado suelo nocturno. Era extraño… ¡demasiado!... Ese mocoso me comprendía a veces. Incluso se podía decir que cuando sentía miedo venía a mi regazo a llorar. Yo no sabía cómo actuar…Aún no sé cómo actuar ante eso.

No me importaba hacer llorar a los demás. No me importa hacer sufrir a los demás, en cambio no podía soportar las lágrimas de Yitán, por eso casi siempre me metía con él o le hablaba sobre mi perfección, y por alguna razón que desconozco él sonreía… Esa sonrisa… Su sonrisa…Aún no la puedo olvidar.

Me parecía estar en otro mundo cuando estaba conmigo, y digamos que poco a poco empecé a aceptarlo a mí alrededor. Claro que seguía llamándole ser imperfecto e inferior, y esto parecía molestarlo…pero no se iba. Aunque le hiriese, le dañase, seguía a mi lado….

Un día que leí las intenciones de Garland en sus oscuros ojos tomé la decisión que llevaba pensando desde hace mucho. Lo alejaría de Terra. Lo desterraría de mi lado para siempre. Le echaría. Me lo llevaría. Mentiría por él.

Sería la última vez que vería sus ojos. El último adiós. Además no dejaría que recordarse el camino a casa. Le haría olvidar todo lo que había vivido a mi lado. Era lo mejor, que empezase en otro mundo, Gaia. Así no sería mi burda imitación. Sería libre de lo que había vivido.

Caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto donde dormitaba tranquilamente y lo tomé entre mis brazos con algo de cuidado. Había aprendido a apreciar al pequeño, como parte de mi mundo, pero no como algo eterno… Necesitaba sacarlo de la zona de riesgo antes de que sufriese más de lo ya lo había hecho. Así que no dude en subirlo a mi dragón. Lo que no me percaté es cuándo abrió los ojos.

-¿Kuja?... ¿Dónde vamos?...-susurró mientras el viento producido por el rápido vuelo de mi montura le soltaba los cabellos.

-Vamos... a asistir al acto final… De nuestra obra, Yitán. Estate contento… tienes un papel de importancia en este acto.

Me miró sin comprenderme, nunca lo iba a comprender…. Lo iba a olvidar todo… No sé por qué… pero algo pesaba en mi pecho brutalmente, pero lo acabe ignorando mientras abría mi portal hacía Gaia y volaba hasta unas de sus ciudades vitales, exactamente en las afueras, para no llamar la atención.

-¡Nunca había estado aquí Kuja!-me sonrió mientras miraba animado todo lo que le rodeaba.- ¿A qué hemos venido?...

Me acerqué lentamente hacía él y lo abracé por primera vez. Creo que esto nos sorprendió a ambos, pero sería mi último recuerdo sobre él. Cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar, sin perder el tiempo pensando en el por qué de mis actos. Imaginé por unos segundos que me escapaba con él… pero mis pensamientos acabaron ahogados en el silencio del eco de la ciudad.

Me separé mirando a los ojos y rozándole el rostro. Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabellera, mientras observaba a esos destellos azules obsérvame confuso. Besé su frente.

-Adiós…Yitán…-susurró y él me miró más confuso y algo desesperado mientras se me aferraba a la ropa.

-No… ¡Kuja!... ¿Dónde vas? ¡Llévame contigo!- le aparté.

-Oh… vamos no seas crío….-me callé a ver sus lágrimas…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?...Debía darme prisa… No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías…Pero esas lágrimas… Le aparté levemente besando su frente de nuevo.

-Esto… es un adiós... No me busques… no vengas a mí… Porque te mataré si lo haces-vi como se asustaba e intentaba hablar pero rápidamente borré sus memorias de manera permanente.

Cayó inerte al suelo y lo sostuve un poco. Ya no era mi Yitán… Sin embargo le dejé el su nombre en su mente… Un nombre al que no debía volver a escuchar. Le dejé sobre el césped…

-Sayonara…Yitán…


End file.
